Tai's Birthday
by insert witty
Summary: It's Tai's birthday, and the Digidestined have decided to give him a slightly different present... TAITO(!) *finished*
1. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the story.**

A/N: This is a story that I began writing on a veeeery long time ago… But I just got an inspiration-burst now, so I've finally started writing on it again! I hope you'll like it! Plus, I haven't abandoned any others of my fics, but I just needed a break. And this ficcie's parts will be up a lot faster than I usually post chapters!

Thoughts are in '_italics_'.  

**Tai's Birthday **by ThatGirl

**~chapter one~******

Outside, the birds were singing like every other late morning, and the sun was already shining into the windows of the Kamiya residence.

Tai, still sleeping, was in his dark room on the second floor. The blue curtains were shutting the light out. 

All you could hear was the brown haired boy's loud snores. 

Then a soft chorus of his family's voices approaching from the stairs right outside the white painted and closed door. 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Taichi!" they sang together, opening the door. "Happy birthday to yoouuu!" 

Tai's little sister, Kari, sighed sharply as she saw her older brother still being slouched across the bed, dead to the world and slightly drooling in his sleep. She put the wrapped presents she were carrying on the floor and shook him violently. After a few seconds, Tai was awake. Quite groggy and drowsy, but awake. Tai's dad pushed away the curtains from the window, and pulled up the blind.  

"Happy fifteenth birthday!" Mrs. Kamiya cheered, bending down and giving her son a big tight hug. 

"Thanks mum..." Tai wheezed a little under the weight of his mother. 

"Want some breakfast, son?" Mr. Kamiya asked, not really waiting for an answer. He put the large fully loaded tray in Tai's lap. 

"Yummy!" Tai licked his lips, looking at all the sandwiches, milk and yoghurt. He had always thought that the birthday breakfast that had become a tradition in the Kamiya family almost were better than the birthday presents. 

"Why don't you save the best to the last, and open some of your presents now, onii-san?" Kari asked, nearly more curious about them than Tai was. 

Tai gazed longingly at the food, but then decided that he also was curious about the presents. He put the porcelain tray on his nightstand and Kari handed him one of the quadrangular gifts.

He greedily tore off the green paper, and found a cardboard box. 

"'Asics'." He read out loud from the carton, opening the box. "Wow, new soccer shoes! [A/N: I still think it should be called football, not soccer!!!] Thanks Mum, Dad! I really needed new ones!" 

"Yes, we know. We saw your old shoes, and they didn't look very nice." Mrs. Kamiya said, shuddering a bit while thinking of the horrible sight of her son's dirty cracked soccer shoes lying under the stairs with his other training clothes. "Why don't you open another one?" she said, changing subject. 

"Sure!" Kari said, picking up a present from the carpeted floor. "Here you go, Tai." She gave the red parcel to him. 

"A soft one..." Tai said, with pretended disappointment in his voice. He removed the colourful strings, and then the paper literally just fell off. 

"Sorry, but we ran out of tape." Kari explained. 

Tai shrugged. The tape wasn't the most important thing in the world, right? He tossed the wrapping towards the wastebasket, but missed by about three decimetres. He had never been very good at basketball anyway.

He held up the midnight blue piece of clothing. It was a t-shirt.

"We thought you needed some new clothes too, son." Mr. Kamiya told him. 

Tai nodded, smiling. He wasn't much of a shopper, so when he got new clothes, it was either for his birthday or for Christmas. 

"Maybe you could wait with the other presents? Your grandparents are paying us a visit later today." Tai's mom said.

"All right. Can I eat the breakfast now then?" The brown haired boy asked.

"Man, how can you eat so much?" Kari wondered, but lifted the jam-packed tray from the wooden nightstand and gave it to her brother.

 Tai licked his lips hungrily and took a big bite of a cheese and sausage sandwich. 

"It's easy." 

"Well, your dad and I are going to eat some breakfast too, so we're headed to the kitchen now. Kari, if you want some too, you can come down to us, okay?" Mrs. Kamiya said, grabbing her husband's hand.

"Yes, but could you, Tai, come down with the dishes when you're done with your breakfast? Mr. Kamiya asked before they left the room. 

Tai looked miserably on all the plates, spoons, knifes, forks, glasses and other stuff he had in his lap. 

"Don't worry. I can help you with those." Kari said, patting Tai's shoulder. "After all, it is your birthday."  

"Thanks, Hikari." Tai sighed with relief and started shoving food into his mouth, while gladly, and non-stop, talking about how good it tasted. 

"Try to eat a little slower, Tai, or you'll choke." his younger sister lectured him. "And by the way, the other digidestineds, including me, has got a surprise for you too." she continued secretively. She smirked at her older sibling's curious face. "As I said, it's a *surprise*." Kari teased. "We're going to meet them nine o'clock. But you better get going now, because our grandparents will be here in a few hours."

"Okay, okay." Tai said. "But you're still going to help me with the dishes, right?" 

"Yeah."

"Good." He continued to eat. Kari sat by the white desk, playing with some pens and papers, but soon she started to sort all Tai's belongings that lay in small piles on the floor.

After maybe ten or fifteen minutes, Tai had finished the breakfast. He'd probably set a new time-record for eating that much. 

He got dressed, and decided to wear the new blue Nike t-shirt. It was very comfy and the textile was soft. And he wanted to look good, when he met his grandparents, because they didn't see each other that much. And when he thought about it, he wanted to look good when he met his friends. Especially Yamato. Tai quickly shoved that thought away. Matt was only a friend. His best friend that is. A very good friend. A really, really good *friend*. 

Tai shook his head violently to get the blond boy out of his mind.

_'I do _not_ love Yama',_ he said to himself. '_Or maybe I—'_

"What are you doing? You feel alright?" Kari asked, looking worriedly at her brother. Tai stopped shaking his head, and nodded, slightly blushing. He hoped that Kari didn't notice it. 

"You got a secret love?" she asked, smiling. She held up a small black package of condoms, she had found by the other stuff on the floor.

"_No._ I got those from school. _Everybody_ gets a package, and you'll get condoms from school too, when you grow up," Tai said in a sarcastic tone, trying to control his blush.

"What do you mean 'when you grow up'? I'm SO much more mature than you."

"Sure, sure, little sister. Just help me with the dishes now." 

Kari sighed, but got on her feats and took some of the cups and plates. She disappeared out of the door. Tai could hear her walk downstairs. 

~***~

The day floated by pretty fast. Tai and Kari's grandparents came over and had some cake and coffee. They talked about how their lives went on, about how the world went on and then joked about it, and genuinely had a good time. 

When the evening was approaching, they said goodbye to the elders who promised to invite them to dinner some time.

~***~

"Tai! You'd better get a move on if you don't want us to be late!" Kari yelled. She was already standing by the front door with her jacket and shoes tied on. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just give me two more seconds!" Tai called from his room. After a moment, he rushed down the stairs. 

"Where're my shoes?" he wondered, but quickly found them under his Coat that was tossed over them. Kari rolled her eyes.

"Are you finished? Good, then we're out of here." She sighed. "Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" 

"Yeah, bye! See ya!" Tai yelled.

"Bye Taichi, Hikari! Have a good time!" Mrs. Kamiya said, but her children had already shut the door.

"So, Kari... Where are we going anyway?" Tai asked, not hiding his curiosity very well.

"Oh, you'll see." Kari replied, not giving any hints. 

The two siblings continued to walk down the street with the orange glowing sun shining dimly beside them. Some grey clouds floated around in the sky, but the sun's last merry light hid their dark and rain filled colour. As the kids got further and further away from their house, the clouds grew thicker, but they didn't notice it at all. Soon they got to a huge grass field, almost like a soccer field, only a little bit bigger. 

"Hey Tai, Kari!" They heard Davis voice call from behind. They turned around and saw him running towards them. The other digidestineds were right after him. Including Matt, of course. Tai felt that special tickling feeling in his belly as he saw the azure-eyed blond boy. He put a wide smile on his face and began walking to his friends.

"Happy birthday, Tai!" Everybody cheered. 

"Thanks!" The brown haired boy said. 

"Guess what!" Mimi squeaked, clapping her hands.

"What?" I answered, wondering what kind of surprise they had prepared if Mimi was this excited. 

"You're going to fly a balloon!" Tk explained.

"Um... I am?" 

"Yeah!"

I finally understood that they weren't joking. "Wow!" I yelled. "Thank you so much!" 

"It was Matt's idea. He said you had talked about it sometimes, and I guess he was right when he said you'd like it!" Yolei said. "So when the professional you're going to fly with said that a friend could go with you in the balloon, we decided that Matt should go with you. Is that okay with you?" She continued.

"Sure!" I said. 

"What!?" Matt shouted. 

"What do you mean 'what'?" Davis asked.

"I don't really like heights that very much..." Matt started but was cut off by Kari.

"C'mon Matt! For Tai!" 

"Well... Okay then..."

"Cool! Let's go!" Davis smiled and started walking. 

"Are we going to do it now?" Tai asked Matt, who nodded and looked like if he could do anything but that for the moment. 

"It'll be fun, okay," Tai said reassuringly. He felt a little guilty for being the main reason for Matt to do this, but deep inside he was happy too that Yama was.

Matt forced a smile, thinking that he would neeeever make it out of this one alive.

A/N: Oki, I know that this first particular chapter isn't that good, but please review! You want me to continue? REVIEW!


	2. Decisions to confess...

**Tai's Birthday** by ThatGirl

**~chapter two~**

The balloon was one of those classic ones, with a big brown basked underneath it. Tai and Matt hopped in and were greeted by a large cheery man with a big belly that was covered with a sweater and a green jacket. On the jacket there was the company's slogan and a nametag.

"Hello, boys!" the man said, patting his stomach a bit. "You look a little shaky." the man let out a small laugh.

"Yeah..." Matt smiled, knowing that it probably looked as fake as one of those tattoos you get with chewing gums. 

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Tai and this is Matt", Tai said and read the name on the man's tag. "Michael?"

"Call me Mike."

Mike turned around and pulled a long metal switch, making a great fire-flare flame up from a big engine looking thing that hung down.

Matt's stomach twisted as the hot-air balloon bit by bit lifted from the safe ground.

He pushed himself to look down at his gradually disappearing friends back on the safe ground, who waved at him and Tai.

Matt turned his head to the side where Tai was standing. The brown haired teen beamed as he waved back to the boys and girls on the earth. Matt could have sworn that Tai's grin ran from his left ear all the way to his right one.

The blonde closed his eyes, drawing a shaky breath and trying to focus on anything else but the slightly rocking balloon.

He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. A tickling tingle like feeling was sent down his spine. Matt didn't even need to look up to know who it was. There was only one person who could do that to him.

"Relax, Matt", Tai said softly, "Look. It's beautiful."

Matt opened his eyes, mostly because of the tone Tai had been using when he spoke to him. The thick clouds had cleared a bit. The ones that were left reflected the suns light in a cascade of shimmering orange, lilac, pink and gold. Matt had to admit that Tai had been right. It really was beautiful... If he didn't look down that is. The setting sun's gentle glow shone through the few clouds in the sky, creating thin pillars of light in the air. There was rain in the air, but that only increased the mighty impression.

Tai was almost too caught up with looking at Matt's eyes to notice the soft drops that were landing on his skin. The blonde's azure eyes were glittering in a sapphire shade of blue as he watched the wonders of the sky. Then Tai noticed that his hand still lay on Matt's shoulder. He pulled it away, blushing.

As Tai turned around, he saw that Mike had watched them, one bushy eyebrow arched.

Tai gave the man a somewhat sheepish grin and turned around again.

The sundown seemed to go by faster than it really did and soon, Mike made the hot-air balloon land on the same green field that they had been in at first.

"Well, good luck to you boys", Mike said and grinned knowingly at Tai when the two teens had started to walk away.

"Sure", Tai forced a smile, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Matt gave both Mike and Tai a quick, confused glance before shrugging it off.

"Um... Shall we go then?" he asked. Tai just nodded a yes. "Thanks for the balloon ride." Matt called to Mike who still stood by the basket, grinning.

"I wonder what made his so happy?" Matt said in a try to break the slightly uncomfortable silence that had settled between him and Tai as they walked through the large grass field.

It surprised him that Tai didn't answer. The wild-haired boy just kept looking down on his feet.

"Something wrong?"

Once again Tai didn't answer.

"Didn't you like the balloon ride?"

Tai opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again. Matt stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Taichi?"

A warm bouncy feeling that made him want to beam and jump around grew in Tai's stomach. He struggled hard not to do so. Matt almost never used his full name.

Maybe it was that feeling, or maybe something else, this particular evening or just the air, that made Tai decide it. 'It', meaning _The_ Time. _The_ Time to tell Matt…

"I... There's something I need to tell you," Tai began but then trailed off. Did it have to be so hard? "Um...Uh... It was really nice that you wanted to come with me in that balloon, Matt… I know you don't really like heights," Tai silently cursed himself for being such a coward.

"Don't mention it, Tai. Anything for you," was Matt's reply.

_'Anything for you'_, Tai repeated in his mind. '_Did that mean...?'_

"Yama, there's something I need to say to you"

"Again?"

"Uh-huh"

"Spit it out, then"

Tai locked his chocolate eyes with Matt's sapphire ones. He reached out and grabbed Matt's hands, noticing that they were a bit smaller than his own two ones. Matt looked confusedly at their locked hands and then fixed his gaze on Tai's face.

Tai took a deep breath. He opened his mouth slowly, but then, suddenly, all of the word he had wanted to say just disappeared. They evaporated. Vanished. *Poof*, then gone. Again. How many times hadn't he practised on this moment? In his mind, he had memorized every second, every reaction and every expression on Matt's wonderful, flawless face. Why couldn't he do it!?

Tai closed his eyes.

"Tai, you're acting really weird. What is it?" Matt's persistent voice questioned.

"God, I love you, damn it!"

That did not just escape his lips. Tai felt his face heat up. That did not just come out as a yell.

Opening his eyes and seeing a pair of shocked azure eyes, Tai drew yet another deep breath.

Oops.

  
A/N: Hehe, so how was that? Tell me in your reviews! Pwease? :P

/ThatGirl


	3. Reactions

**Short recap:**

**"Tai, you're acting really weird. What is it?" Matt's persistent voice questioned.**

**"God, I love you, damn it!"**

**That did not just escape his lips. Tai felt his face heat up. That did not just come out as a yell.**

**Opening his eyes and seeing a pair of shocked azure eyes, Tai drew yet another deep breath.**

**Oops.**

  
**Tai's Birthday **by ThatGirl

~**chapter three~******

Silence. A very awkward and long silence too.

I. Love. You. It's funny how three little words could have such an effect.

"Matt?" Tai's voice was a bit shaky and uncertain. The other boy didn't react. "Matt," Tai repeated, a bit louder this time. He let go of one of Matt's hands, which he still held firmly in his own ones, and put his free hand on Matt's shoulder. Then he got a response. A literally painful one.

_Smack!_

A stinging slap. Tai pulled away from Matt and touched his tender cheek. He felt tears prick in his eyes, but the sorrow was also mixed with anger. He had just overcome his greatest fear and told Matt that he loved him, and this was what he got?

"What did you do that for!?" Tai shouted.

"Don't you ever just say that to someone, Tai!" Matt growled. "You have no idea what that…" He didn't get further, because he was cut off. By the heavier body of Tai, lunging at him and pinning him to the ground.

"I just overcame my biggest fear here, and you slapped me!"

"You don't love me, Tai," Matt yelled. "You can't!"

Tai suddenly stopped trying to hold Matt down. Surprised by this, Matt ceased his struggling too.

"Why not?" Tai asked.

"Because… I dunno… You're Tai, I'm Matt,"

"And what, can that stop us?"

Matt averted his gaze from Tai, seemingly mulling things over. 

"Nooo…" he said slowly. And then, almost to quietly to hear, he asked, "Did you mean that?"

"What?"  
"'I love you'. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah, I guess I did…" Tai's stomach was doing somersaults.

"Then, only if you really meant it, though… I kind of love you too,"

A/N: Oki, that was a bit short… Or very short, but I hope you liked it! And remember: REVIEW, PLEASE!


	4. The best birthday ever...

A/N: Actually, I had planned that chapter three would be the last chapter, but since many of you people who reviewed this said that you wanted another one… Well, here it is! Please read and review, but don't for get to enjoy^_^ Plus, I'll not forget: **Thank you for all the reviews! I love 'em and you guys are the greatest!**

Tai's Birthday by ThatGirl 

~**chapter four~**

"You do?" Tai asked and blinked. "I mean… You love me?"

Matt squirmed a bit under Tai's body. The other boy still lay on top of him.

"Matt, did you mean that?" Tai urged.

"Yes, of course I meant it, stupid! Why else would I say it?" Matt exclaimed, his cheeks burning. "Now, if you lied about loving me, Tai, I swear I'm gonna hmmph…"

He didn't get further. Tai had lowered his head and muffled the words by pressing his lips against Matt's. Tai let his hands travel through Matt's hair and he responded by moaning into Tai's mouth. When they finally parted, after what had seemed like an eternity but still a bit too short, they were both panting for oxygen. 

"Whoa," Matt managed to get out and lay his head down in the grass again, leaning it in Tai's hands, which still were cupped around it.

"I love you." Tai stated, smiling. "Get it? I. _Love_. You." He started planting kisses on Matt's forehead, his cheeks and nose. Matt wrapped his arms around Tai's back and smiled back at him, a sort of dreamy smile Tai had never seen before on Matt. Not directed to _him_, at least. "I love you. You believe me?" Big, chocolate eyes stared sincerely into azure ones.    

"Yeah, enough already! I get it. I believe you… Are you going to kiss me again or what?" came Matt's reply. He pouted innocently. 

Tai simply leaned down and captured the soft lips, getting braver and braver and letting his kisses trail down Matt's neck.

Matt's fingers traced Tai's jaw line stroked his thick hair. He noticed how Tai started fidgeting with his sweater.

Did he want this?  
_Yes._

Was he sure?

_Yes, again_.

Matt helped Tai to pull off his t-shirt through the many light kisses they planted everywhere on their skin while Tai focused on getting Matt's boots off. 

No one was out and no one knew about what was happening except for the two lovers in the grass…

~~~{*}~~~

"Tai?"

The stars glittered in the dark blue, velvet sky.

"Tai?"  
"Mmm-hmmm,"

Silence.

"Matt, what?"

"Love you."

Tai tightened his hold around his boyfriend and breathed into his soft hair.

"Love you too, angel."  
"Angel?"

"Yup." Tai chuckled at the confusion in Matt's voice. "This is probably the best birthday I'm ever going to have."

"You know, _actually, _it isn't your birthday anymore." Matt said, snuggling closer to the warmth of Tai's chest.

"Aww… What's the time?"

Matt searched the pockets of Tai's big coat they had used as a blanket and pulled out a mobile. 

"It's a quarter past one," 

Tai blew in Matt's ear softly, making the other boy give a small shiver and stroke his hand, eyes closed and that dreamy smile tugging the corners of his mouth again. 

"Well, it was still probably the best birthday I'm ever going to have."

~The End~

A/N: Short again… (But they'll at least be able to brag about losing their virginity in a soccer field…) Please review and tell me what you thought! I'd love to hear your opinions about it!

~ThatGirl


End file.
